


Surrender

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Asexual Alec Lightwood, Asexual Character, Attempted Seduction, Coercion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, Drugged Sex, Forced Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Stalking, Victim Blaming, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Darling, there's no sense in running, You know I will find youEverything is perfect now, We can live foreverYou can't abandon me, You belong to meBreathe in and take my life in youNo longer myself, Only youThere's no escaping me my loveSurrenderPrompt/Request : ""Valentine has been obsessed with Alec since he was a child, and will stop at nothing to seduce and claim him, so he kidnaps him. Will Magnus be able to save his little Shadowhunter?""
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Valentine Morgenstern, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, One-sided Alec Lightwood/Valentine Morgenstern
Comments: 52
Kudos: 175
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Current tags that happen in this chapter, and that I know are going to happen.  
> More will be added as we continue.
> 
> While Valentine will be using actual drugs and such on Alec later on, this chapter involves him tricking him into getting very drunk, in order to take advantage. I wasn't sure how to tag for that.
> 
> Also, the Corrective Rape tag is in reference to Alec's asexuality, not his gayness, as well as Valentine thinking he can make him love him.

Maryse had always been Valentine’s favorite lieutenant. Vicious and cold. Almost as skilled as him, and if his father had trained her too, she would likely surpass him. Jocelyn belonged to him. Lucian was a part of him. But Maryse... She was his equal.

When Maryse first became pregnant, Valentine thought of including the baby in his genetic experiments. But he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t risk her. Couldn’t risk the baby.

When the boy was born, Valentine delivered him himself. He didn’t cry like most babies, pulled out into a freezing blinding world, shocked and terrified. Instead, he just looked up at Valentine, making curious little noises, trying out his lungs for the first time.

“He’s perfect.” Valentine told Maryse and Robert. He cut the cord and cleaned him gently, trusting Jocelyn and Céline to see to the rest of Maryse’s care. He was enraptured by this tiny fragile thing in his hands. Born without fear. Strong and steady.

He wrapped the baby up tight in a soft blanket, and reluctantly passed him off to his mother. Maryse was grinning ear to ear, and Robert had tears in his eyes. The boy truly was perfect.

~*~

Valentine never passed up an opportunity to take care of baby Alec. To hold him, or feed him, or watch him for a day or two. The boy almost never cried, though he never hesitated to make very angry sounds when something was wrong. He was so warm and soft in Valentine’s arms. He felt like the boy belonged to him more than Robert.

As Alec grew, he proved to be just as smart and strong as Valentine knew he would be. Every milestone met earlier than most children. Walking and talking before anyone expected. Fearless and more beautiful every day.

He looked like his mother. Valentine knew he would be stunning when he grew up. He watched Alec and wondered at the man this boy would become. He would be incredible. A fierce warrior.

His sons would be perfect soldiers. Alec would be the perfect leader. He would be sure of it.

~*~

When everything fell apart, the smoke cleared and the dust settled. Maryse was gone. She’d taken her family and run. Abandoned him. Betrayed him. Stolen Alec away from him. A part of him wanted to chase after them. But there was work to be done.

And when push came to shove, and he needed to send his sons away, he knew just where to put his little falcon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nothing prepared Valentine for seeing Alec again. He had been keeping tabs on the Lightwood family since he sent Jonathan to them. Getting reports and photos, even a video or two of them training. But to see them in person. That was something else entirely. They were everything he had hoped for and more.

Jonathan had become a formidable warrior.

Clarissa was an unexpected surprise, but she reminded him so much of himself and Jocelyn.

Isabelle was as fierce as her mother and as cunning as her father.

And Alec. Alec was the most exquisite thing Valentine had ever seen. That piercing glare that had been so adorable as a toddler, was now dangerous and dark. He was tall and lithe. Not as muscular as his parents, but Valentine had seen the strength and power he had. The last video he’d received, not quite a year ago, was of Alec and Jace sparing. It had taken Valentine’s breath away.

Seeing him now, next to that warlock. It made his blood boil. Hodge had told him what happened.

Valentine had plans. Specific plans. Intricate plans. But suddenly, none of them mattered. He knew what he had to do.

“Maybe you’re right, Jonathan. Maybe you’re not ready. You and your sister need time, I can understand that.“ He motioned for one of his men to restrain Jace, and nodded at the one holding Alec. “I have other priorities I can focus on in the meantime. While the rest of you think about the importance of family.”

They opened a portal, and began to leave, taking Alec with them. He struggled, but stopped when he saw the swords press tighter against Jace and Izzy’s necks. He looked back at Magnus, and Valentine had to stifle a growl. Once Alec was through the portal the rest of them followed. Valentine smiled at Izzy as he left.

“Give Maryse my love.”

~*~

The first thing Alec noticed was the cold. The wind was quick and biting around them. All he could see in any direction was stone and grass. He could hear waves crashing on rock nearby. The sky was grey, and there was a _castle_. An actual fucking castle. A small one. But still. Some of the windows were blown out. Chunks of stone missing in certain places. Cracks and ivy littered the walls.

“It’s a little run down, I know.” Valentine stepped up to him. “But it is truly something. The inside is much more impressive.”

Alec stared at him for a moment. “Why am I here? Collateral? Insurance? You want to use me to get to Jace? Torture me to hurt him?”

“What?! No! Alexander, I would never hurt you. Oh, you have no idea how precious you are to me, do you?” He sighed. “I know your mother likes to pretend the past never happened. But trust me.” Valentine reached up placed his hand gently on Alec’s cheek. “You are here because I want you here. You belong with me. You’ll see in time. I know you will.”

~*~

Alec was pleased to find that the place had been updated with plumbing and electricity at some point in the last century. He took a shower and was given fresh clothes. A dark green silk dress shirt, and soft black pants. The shoes looked shiny and new.

Almost as soon as he was dressed, he was taken back downstairs. There were four guards outside the main door, two just inside it, and at least a dozen that he’d seen so far. He had a feeling that escape was not going to be a viable plan for quite some time.

~*~

When Alec entered the dining room, Valentine’s breath caught. His boy had grown into a beautiful young man, just like he knew he would. The clothes suited him. The shirt bringing out his eyes.

“Come sit!” He pulled out the chair next to the head of the table, and Alec sat down tentatively.

“What is this, an interrogation?”

“It’s dinner. You must be hungry.” Valentine smiled and sat at the head of the table, setting a full plate in front of Alec and pouring him some wine before serving himself. “It’s your favorite.”

Alec stared at him for a moment, waiting until he saw Valentine eat the food that came from the same bowl, and drink the wine from the same bottle. Clever boy. But he would realize soon that he was safe. That Valentine would take care of him.

“So, where are we?” Alec finally asked.

“Scotland. A small island off the northern coast.”

“That would explain the cold.” Alec’s voice was sardonic and clipped. Valentine wasn’t a fool. He knew that the boy wouldn’t stay willingly until Valentine had made him realized he belonged there. But he watched the gears turn behind those beautiful eyes. That clever mind applying this new knowledge and coming to the conclusion that escape was futile. Even if he somehow managed to kill them all, he’d never make it home.

“I know your mother kept a lot of things from you. But the way thing have been is not how it was supposed to be. You were the first born of The Circle. The day you were born, I knew that you were something special. As a child, you were exceptional. As an adult...” He took Alec’s hand. “You were meant to be more than a servant of the Clave.”

“You mean, meant to be _your_ servant?” Alec sneered.

“No. My partner. I always cared for Jocelyn, but she has her own purpose. A means to an end. But you? You are my soulmate. The angels created you just for me. I’ve always known it. You will too.”

Alec tried to pull his hand away, but his strength was wavering. He couldn’t focus. The room seemed uneven. He didn’t know how long they had been sitting there. Couldn’t remember how many times Valentine had refilled his glass. Alec wasn’t a drinker.

“Let me go.” He murmured. “Just let me go.”

“I can’t. I lost you once. Now that I have you back? I’ll never let anyone take you from me. Not your mother. Not that filthy warlock. Not even Raziel himself could part us now.”

Valentine stood and pulled Alec to his feet. The younger man wobbled, loosing his balance and Valentine pulled him close.

“I’ve got you. It’s alright. Come on.” He pulled Alec into a large bedroom. It would’ve been beautiful a hundred years ago and under different circumstances. Alec blinked rapidly, vision blurry. He didn’t like that. He was an archer, he needed to see.

Valentine set him down to sit on the edge of the bed, and Alec looked up at him with glassy eyes. Valentine took his face in his hands. “My sweet boy.” He murmured.

Alec’s mouth was even softer than it looked. He’d made a confused sound when Valentine pressed their lips together, and tried to pull away. Valentine held him still, savoring the moment he’d waited so long for.

His hands slid down Alec’s neck to his chest. With every button undone, he explored Alec’s skin, the soft hair on his chest. He broke the kiss when he finally had the shirt open, and stared down at the perfectly sculpted torso.

“So beautiful.” He moaned quietly, pushing the shirt off of him, kissing the newly exposed shoulders.

“Stop...” Alec slurred quietly, his eyes closed. One hand reached up to Valentine’s shoulder, pushing weakly.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you.” He removed Alec’s shoes and laid him back on the bed, setting his head on one of the soft pillows. He looked like a dream. Splayed out and waiting, just for him. Valentine ran his hands up his legs and squeezed his cock through his pants. He was hard.

“Stop.” He said again, his voice a whisper. He could figure out how to say more than that. Couldn’t explain more than that. Didn’t know what to do. The touches felt good. He’d never really thought about it much before. Even when he fantasized about Magnus or Jace, it wasn’t really sexual. Sometimes he would wake up in the morning and have to take care of himself. And he had always liked being touched. It didn’t happen often. But sex had never been important to him.

“It’s alright, Alexander. You don’t have to deny yourself. Stop fighting what you clearly want.” He pulled Alec’s pants off and stroked him slowly. “Did he touch you like this?”

“No.” Alec whimpered, turning his head to press his face into the pillow. “No one. I...” he broke off with a gasp as Valentine squeezed him again.

“A part of you always knew. You were waiting for me. He almost tricked you away, but you’re safe now. I’m going to give you everything you need.”

Alec cried out weakly as Valentine began to push slick fingers inside of him, stretching him slowly as he pressed bitting kisses into his neck. Alec felt like the room was spinning. He was laying down, but somehow felt like he would fall over. He couldn’t connect his brain to his body. The wine and the stimulations pulled him in one direction while his mind was screaming to make it stop.

“Look at me.” Valentine wrapped a hand around Alec’s neck, nudging his jaw to turn his head. Alec looked up at him, eyes wet. “I love you.” Valentine told him as he pushed his cock inside of him. “I’ve always loved you. No one will ever love you like I do.”

Alec let out a broken sob and Valentine squeezed his throat slightly. “Shhh. It’s okay, baby. Relax for me.” He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re so tight and hot. So perfect for me. Made just for me.”

He began to move in slow, deep thrusts, moaning as Alec tensed and trembled. “You were made to be by my side, and in my bed. You’ll see, baby. Soon, you’ll understand that you belong with me.”

He sped up his movements, each thrust pulling a whimper from Alec’s mouth. Valentine wrapped his hand around Alec’s flagging erection. He stroked him in time with his thrusts, making sure to rub against that sweet spot inside of him. It wasn’t long before Alec was panting, tears falling from his eyes. Valentine kissed them away and pressed his lips to his ear.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me, Alexander.”

It didn’t take long for Alec to obey, Valentine following soon after. He kissed Alec again, licking into his mouth and groaning happily. Finally having him after all these years. It was worth the wait. He pulled away and grabbed a warm damp cloth from the side table.

“See? I knew you’d enjoy that. You’re so beautiful when you come. Didn’t that feel good?”

His hands were gentle as he cleaned him and maneuvered him under the blankets. Alec was tired and cold, and still very drunk. He curled up under the covers and pressed back against the warm body that slid in behind him.

“Rest now. I’ve got you.” Valentine wrapped his arm tight around Alec’s waist. “You’re safe.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stared at the stained glass angel behind Maryse’s desk. Everyone was arguing and shouting around them. Jace was crying. Izzy’s face was red. Clary looked like she was going to fly apart. Maryse was glaring at her desk, clicking a pen, a muscle in the corner of her mouth twitching.

“You know why.” Magnus said, quietly. The noise stopped dead. Magnus didn’t look away from the window. Maryse didn’t look up from the desk.

“I have a theory.” Her voice was no louder than his.

“Will he kill him?”

“No.”

“We haven’t been able to track them. You must have some idea of where he’d go.”

“Vague concepts. I know the types of hide outs he prefers, but that doesn’t narrow it down a great deal.”

“What value is there in a wait and see approach?”

“Not an option.”

“You know what’s going on.”

“I have a theory.”

“ ** _Mom_**!” Izzy’s voice seemed to rattle the walls. Booming against the quiet conversation. “Tell is what is going on! Why would he take Alec? Why did he tell me... how close were you, anyway? I know you and dad were in the circle, but that’s _all_ we know. Alec is in trouble. No more secrets. No more lies. What is going on?”

Maryse closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I was one of the Circle’s top lieutenants. Lead recruiter, in charge of interrogations and wet work.”

Clary’s brow wrinkled. “Do you mean field work?”

“No.”

“‘As crazy as Valentine, and twice as vicious’.” Everyone turned to look at Magnus, who had finally turned his gaze to Maryse. “That was Maryse Trueblood’s reputation throughout the Downworld.”

“A bit excessive.” Her voice was sardonic as she met his eyes.

“The night I met you, you had a nine year old girl’s blood on your face.” He reminded her, calmly.

“Nobody’s perfect.” She snarked.

“Can we get back to the point?” Jace croaked.

“The point is-“ Maryse sighed again. “Valentine and I were close. The best of friends. We admired each other. Took care of each other. When Alec was born, Valentine was completely enchanted by him. He spent as much time with him as he could. Always over at the house. He would talk about the future, and the man Alec would become. Something about it always unsettled me. But I brushed it off. I believed in him.”

“We are going to get him back.” Magnus’ voice was low and his face dark. His magic swirled faintly around his fingers. “And then you and I are going to deal with Valentine once and for all.”

~*~

Alec’s head was pounding. His mouth was drier than it had ever been in his life. His body felt sore and heavy. His stomach rolled. Opening his eyes, he blearily took in his surroundings, the night before rushing back to him. He tried to process it all, but his head felt like it was splitting open.

A sweater and sweatpants were folded on a nearby chair. He pushed himself out of bed, his knees gave out as soon as his feet hit the floor. He sat next to the bed for a moment, the cold stone beneath him actually helping to settle him. He took a few breaths and tried again.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled on my he sweater. Valentine seemed to like him in green. It was soft and warm at least. So were the pants. He found a pair of socks and stumbled out the door.

“You alright, kid?”

Alec turned and found himself face to face with a woman barely younger than his mother. Suddenly, all he could feel was rage.

“Are you kidding me? Do you know what happened last night? You know why I’m here, right?”

She grimaced. “I know things are a little rough right now.”

Alec let out a short sharp burst of laughter. “You’re as delusional as he is. Don’t fucking talk to me. Don’t pretend to be on my side. Either help me get out of here, or leave me the hell alone.”

He stomped away from her, his aching head protesting the action, but satisfied by it nonetheless. He stopped short when another guard approached him.

“Good, you’re awake. I’m supposed to fetch you.”

Alec snarled at him, but followed. He didn’t exactly have a lot of options.

The room he brought him to was full of plants and cabinets. A large wooden table was in the middle, and against one wall was a collection of ovens and stoves from a few different decades. Which was where Valentine was making breakfast.

“Good morning, sweetheart! How are you feeling?”

“Not great.” Alec deadpanned. He groaned and sat at the table, curling over and setting down his pounding head.

Valentine chuckled fondly and shook his head. Alec had looked so lovely and peaceful in his sleep. And now, first thing in the morning, he was adorable with his disheveled hair and pout.

“A little hungover, are you? Don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing!” He set a full plate next to Alec’s folded arms before settling down himself. He grinned as Alec lifted his head up and slowly sat up and began to eat. Valentine poured him a glass of juice. “I have a surprise for you when we’re done.”

“I didn’t exactly enjoy my surprise last night, to be honest.”

“Everyone’s first time is complicated.” Valentine said casually, not noticing Alec’s raised eyebrow. “It just takes time. Like everything else. You’ll learn to love it.” He rested his hand on top of Alec’s on the table. “You’ll learn to love me.” He took his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently. “Now, eat up. I promise you’ll like this.”

~*~

Valentine grinned with anticipation as he lead Alec to the large overgrown courtyard. There were scarecrow dummies and bullseye targets set up scattered at random.

“You want to see what I can do?” Alec asked suspiciously.

“I want to give you a gift.” He placed a metal case on one of the tall benches.

Alec could guess what was inside, but wasn’t prepared for how beautiful it was. Adamas and silver, with black runes carved along one side. The bow was the exact size as his main combat bow. But sleeker. Elegant and subtle with curved ends, flames etched into the bottom, and a falling star at the top. He refused to admit how much he loved it.

The quiver was a soft black leather with a padded strap, and two side pockets. Perfect for a phone and stele and a spare knife. If anyone else had given it to him, it would be his most prized possession before he’d even fired it. But with the reality of the situation, who had given it to him, and why... What it was... Alec’s stomach turned. He rubbed his thumb over the etched star, his mouth turning to a grimace.

The gloves and arm guard were the same butter soft leather that fit him like a second skin.

He pulled on the quiver, rolling his shoulders as he adjusted to the feel of it. It was perfect. His hands moved without thinking, the weapon already familiar. He let an arrow fly. It had barely embedded in the center of a target dummy’s head before he was bulls-eyeing another.

The metal of the bow seemed to hum under his hands. With the release of each arrow, he felt his heart beat faster. Each movement releasing just a bit more of his frustration. His face grew warm against the cold sea breeze as he moved, not even looking at half the targets, knowing that each arrow hit its mark.

Two arrows left. Adrenaline and rage pounded in his head. He heard a seagull squawk in the sky behind him. Not giving it a second thought, he turned on his heel, raising his bow, arrow flying before he’d even settled his feet. The bird dropped a few hundred feet away.

Valentine let out a giddy laugh, looking from the dead bird, up to the sky where it had just been, and back to Alec. Hair windswept, cheeks red, and sweat on his neck, he looked like something wild. More than human. The picture of a nephilim. Strong and beautiful with an instinct for death.

The last arrow was in Alec’s hand. The bow... he only had to lift it. His fingers clenched around the hard metal. Valentine began walking towards him. Alec lifted his arms, and fired.

The final arrow embedded in the wooden door frame one centimeter from the head of the guard standing there. Alec’s eyes never left Valentine’s. He dropped his arms, rubbing his thumb along the bow.

“I guess it works alright.” He drawled, voice bored but a little breathless.

Valentine laughed and stepped in front of him, placing his hands on Alec’s hips. Alec tensed and scowled, forcing himself to stay still. Fighting wouldn’t get him anywhere. At best, it would just wear him out, and at worst.... Over the years, Jace had let slip some of the ‘punishments’ his father had come up with. Alec figured it was better not to risk it. He could deal with this. It wasn’t the worst thing that could be happening. He could take it.

He found himself reassessing that decision not five seconds later when Valentine kissed him. He couldn’t help his instinctive flinch, trying to pull away. Valentine squeezed his hips tighter and pulled him closer.

“Stop pretending you don’t want this.” Valentine growled. “I could tell how much fun you had last night. I know you think you shouldn’t. You think enjoying this is wrong. I know the clave taught you to see me as an enemy.”

He pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, and Alec managed to not react. His breath was ragged, and he was trembling with rage. “You _are_ the enemy.” He bit out. “And I _don’t_ want this.”

“Lie to yourself all you want. But I know better. Look at you. Blushing and shaking. Breathless. You can’t lie to me. Just give into it.”

Lips were on his again, and Alec squeezed his eyes shut. His stomach rolled as Valentine’s tongue pushed into his mouth, his hands slipping under the soft sweater. Hot and heavy, with calloused fingers, rubbing up his back. He was sick from how much he hated it. And dizzy with how good it felt. Jace and Izzy always rubbed his back when he was upset or unwell. It was comforting. It was nice.

Valentine’s hardening cock pressed against his hip, and Alec let out a choked whimper. His mind raced. He didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he _could_ do. It would be worse this time. Sober and awake. Was it better to fight, or to let it happen? He was frozen. He couldn’t breathe.

“Stop!” He gasped, turning his head. He put his free hand on Valentine’s shoulder, trying to push him back. “Stop. Please. I don’t want to. I don’t-“ he shook his head as Valentine made a soft shushing sound.

“It’s alright. It’s okay to be nervous. I’ll take care of you. You’ll see how much you like it.”

Alec’s instincts fought his reason. Fight. Submit. “You said you love me.”

“I do.”

All at once, Alec remembered a story about a boy and a bird. A quiet voice telling him how much he hated being punished. Seeing fear in the eyes of the bravest boy he knew. Love wouldn’t save him here. He tried to pull away again, eyes squeezed shut. And a sharp pain spiked in his neck. He yelped, and his eyes flew open, Valentine’s cold gaze in front of him.

“There. That’s better, isn’t it? It’s my own concoction. It’ll help you relax.”

A needle. That’s what the pain was. Valentine has injected him with something. Whatever it was, it was fast. Alec felt the tension bleed from him. Everything was heavier. Slower. When Valentine kissed him again, he didn’t have it in him to resist.

“Let’s go inside.” Valentine wrapped an arm around him, leading him back in. Back to the bedroom.

Alec’s knees were weak. He was sweating. His shirt was uncomfortable. Itching, sticking to him. He tugged at it, grateful when steady hands helped him pull it off. But then it was cold. It was so drafty here. Something warm and solid was behind him. He leaned back as hands slid up his chest, a mouth pressing wet kisses to his shoulder. The room was blurry, and Alec didn’t bother trying focus on anything. He shut his eyes and let himself be undressed, moved onto the bed. The blankets were soft. He liked them.

He wrapped his arms around one of the pillows, his head heavy. He tried to speak. Wanted to move. Wet, biting kisses scattered over his back. He could hear sounds coming from his mouth, but he barely registered making them.

Valentine couldn’t get enough of his boy. Had to touch and taste every inch of him. The soft moans Alec made when Valentine opened him up has his heart racing. He wanted to possess and consume all of him, make him truly his until no one, not even Alec, could keep denying it was true. He just had to show him. Make him see that this was destiny. That it always was. Alec was made for him.

Alec couldn’t quite brace himself as Valentine thrust into him. His body went where it was moved. There was a hot breath on his neck, and a pressure on top of him, inside of him, and his skin was itching and sweating. He could feel something heavy building in his gut, making him squirm. His cock grew hard against the bed and he heard himself whimper.

“That’s it, baby. Give into it.”

Alec shuddered, his skin burning where Valentine touched him, responding without his permission. Valentine shifted behind him, pushing Alec’s hips up, spreading his legs wider. Alec mind was foggy. He wanted it to stop. But it felt good. He had never felt like this before. It was strange. Wrong. Almost like-

Alec licked his lips, realizing how dry his mouth was. How heavy he felt. He’d almost forgotten that he was drugged. Whatever Valentine had injected him with, had said was his own invention, it wasn’t just a tranquilizer. It made his body crave what was being done to it. He could hear himself moan. Could feel the tension and release of his own orgasm. But he let it all wash away, accepting his reality and letting it go. He was just tired.

He began to drift, slowly falling asleep. He didn’t notice when Valentine finished, but awoke to being maneuvered under the blankets. A warm body wrapped around him. Lips on his shoulder. Alec pretended it was Magnus and smiled sleepily.

“Did you like your present?” Valentine’s voice broke the illusion and Alec huffed.

“I’d probably should have a backup, anyway.” He muttered. “Magnus owns my main one.”

“What?”

“I gave it to him for helping Izzy.” Alec yawned and smiled again. “My most prized possession. He let me hold onto it. But it belongs to him. It’s his.” His voice grew quiet as he drifted off again. “It’ll always be his.”

Valentine’s blood ran cold. There were half a dozen implications within this little piece of information that had him searing with rage. But the one that burned brightest, the one that had to be dealt with as soon as possible, was that they still had Alec’s bow at the castle. And if it truly did technically belong to Magnus fucking Bane, then it was only a matter of time before the warlock could track it, and find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
